One approach to creating a 3D image is called a structured light illumination (SLI) technique. In an SLI technique, a light pattern is projected onto a 3D object surface. The SLI system includes a camera and projector (illuminator). The 3D object is placed at a reference plane that is a predetermined distance from the projector and camera. In use, the projector projects a structured light pattern onto the 3D object surface. The structured light pattern can be a series of striped lines or a grid or any other pattern. When the structured light pattern is projected onto the 3D object surface, it is distorted by the 3D object surface. The camera captures an image of the 3D object surface with the distortions in the structured light pattern. The image is then stored in an image file for processing by an image processing device. In some cases, multiple structured light patterns are projected onto the 3D object surface by the projector (illuminator), and multiple images of the 3D object with the structured light patterns are captured by the camera. During processing of the image files, the distortions in the structured light pattern are analyzed and calculations performed to determine a spatial measurement of various points on the 3D object surface with respect to the reference plane. This processing of the images uses standard range-finding or triangulation methods. The triangulation angle between the camera and projected pattern causes a distortion directly related to the depth of the surface. Once these range finding techniques are used to determine the position of a plurality of points on the 3D object surface, then a 3D data representation of the 3D object can be created. Digital recreation of 3D objects has uses in numerous fields, including image recognition (such as facial recognition, feature extraction from an image, etc.), and robotics to improve the interaction between a robot and its environment. There remain, however, a number of unresolved issues associated with SLI.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.